The present invention relates to a solid-state type charge-coupled image sensor.
The prior art charge-coupled type solid-state image sensor comprises in general an image pickup region, a charge storage region and a read-out region and one charge storage array is provided for each charge transfer array in the image pickup region so that the chip size is large and the charge-transfer efficiency is low.